


Sickness

by JuliaMG



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Caring, Comfort, Crying, Death, Desperation, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt Bryan, Hurt/Comfort, I FOUND THIS, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Nate - Freeform, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickness, Sweet, Teenagers, Tragic Romance, True Love, Worried Miller, comment please, dying, hopelessness, love you all, teenage romance, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaMG/pseuds/JuliaMG
Summary: Bryan has fallen ill, and all Nate can do is watch his boyfriend slowly grow weaker and wither away. He hopes and prays for a cure, but hope is running thin as the situation turns dire.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and thought I could post it. I really hope you'll like it! :) <3
> 
> Again English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors. Please let me know if there is something I should think about whilst writing in English!

"Nate..." Bryan's eyes flutters open, and Miller can feel his heart breaking inside his chest at the sound of his boyfriend's hushed call of his name.

"How are you feeling?" Miller whispers back, as if something above a whisper would be lethal. He fights to keep his voice low and steady despite clutching his boyfriend's hand hard enough for the bones to crack with even the smallest more amount of pressure.

"I..." Bryan's voice is scratchy, harsh. His eyes are glazed over and red, lines of tears have dried on his cheeks but more prickle the corner of his beautiful, baby blue eyes. He shakes his head silently, head weakly lolling from side to side as he stares at Miller with tired, dull eyes. "I don't know. Better."

Miller feels like punching a hole through the wall right then and there, because his Bryan sounds so defeated it sickens him. He is not doing better, if anything, he is doing worse, and it terrifies Miller that Bryan feels the need to lie to him. He was always one to downplay his pain in front of everyone to avoid being babied or having Miller worrying over him, but this was serious, damnit!

Miller knows that it is bad and he doesn't need Bryan of all people trying to tell him that everything will be alright, because he can't possible know that. Miller should be the one trying to convince Bryan that, he should be the one lying, and Bryan should be the one listening, trying to talk some sense into him. That is how it is meant to be, not the other way around.

When Bryan slowly, heavily as if the motion takes too much effort, touches his hand and carefully, weakly, tries to wrap his bony fingers around his hand, he realises that he still has to come up with another answer. He needs to be strong now, for Bryan.

"Good." The lie falls from his lips and sounds just like one. He sucks in a ragged breath, clenches his eyes shut for a second, breathe, he tells himself, and opens them again, sitting down in the chair Bellamy must have dragged out for him next to Bryan's bedside. Thank god for Bellamy.

"Good, that's good." He says, finding it in himself to bring some fire into his voice, something for Bryan to latch onto as his eyes start to droop again. "You're going to get even better though, just you wait. Clarke will find a cure. And you will get better."

Bryan is struggling to keep his eyes open, the gentle grip on Miller's hand is loosing but he clasps it with his own. Warm, rough skin meet cold, dry one. He squeezes it, desperately trying to win Bryan's attention over to him again even though Clarke's mother was very clear that Bryan needed to rest. He selflessly wants Bryan to stay awake for as long as possible, scared to death that if Bryan closes his eyes now he will never open them again. "You will be back to your old self in no time."

Even to his own ears he sounds like he is trying to convince himself that just as much as he is trying to convince Bryan, but his boyfriend forces a weak smile on his lips and rolls his fucking eyes. Miller laughs wetly at that, tears prickling his own eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Of course... course... I will." Bryan whispers back breathlessly, voice catching and eyes trailing over Miller's face, memorising every detail, trying to take it all in as if it's the last time he will ever see it, blinking tiredly in a failing attempt to stay awake, to stay aware, to stay with the living.

"You should rest." Miller finds himself saying, even though he wants nothing more than to be able to talk to Bryan just a little while longer, and tears finally beings to run down his cheeks. His breath catches in his throat and he struggles to keep his voice under control as he gently cups the side of his boyfriend's face, thumb running over the bruised and flushed cheek in order to comfort the both of them. "They told me you needed to rest if you wanted to get better."

His foot hits the floor rapidly and his leg shakes as he tries to keep his voice steady, desperately trying to find some release of the energy pumping through his veins like electricity. He doesn't want to let Bryan go just yet, but Bryan is hurting and he's tired and he needs to rest if he wants to have even the slightest bit of a fighting chance.

Despite the fact that Bryan looks like he is on the verge of passing out, his free hand, that isn't trapped in Miller's, finds its way to Nate's cheek, carefully caressing the wet skin. It's weak and the hand soon falls a little, but it feels so familiar, so comforting, so much like his old Bryan, that Miller simply cannot stop the smile from spreading on his lips. It is dripping with tears and sadness, but it is the first real smile he has worn since he stepped his foot into this room, the first real smile since Bryan got sick, and even though the corner of Bryan's mouth only twists upwards in the slightest hint of a smile, his eyes shines with the remains of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing the story! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Also, please go check out my other stories as well. :)


End file.
